The objective of this study is to determine the effects of evaluated levels of intracellular cyclic AMP in tissues that maintain the steady-state intraocular pressure (IOP). Knowledge of the action of cyclic AMP on the physiological systems that govern aqueous humor production is important because many of the drugs currently used to treat anterior segment disease, for example, glaucoma, act either on the peripheral nervous system or on catecholamine-sensitive effector cells. A major influence of adrenergic agents is on intracellular cyclic AMP concentration. Two adrenergic drug types, the agonist, epinephrine, and the antagonist, timolol, currently used to control elevated IOP associated with glaucoma, have opposite pharmacological effects on intracellular cycle AMP, yet both lower IOP. This illustrates the need to investigate drug actions at the cellular level to be able to define the physiological mechanisms. Throughout my graduate education, postdoctoral fellowship, and my present position, I have investigated the influence of adrenergic agents on the physiology of anterior segment tissues. I have defined, as a long-term goal, the practical working knowledge of the actions of endogenous and exogenous adrenergic agents. These mechanisms will be investigated on the molecular, biochemical, cellular, and physiological levels to define their relevance to the production of aqueous humor. In addition, every effort will be made to develop and work on animal models that provide close correlation with the ophthalmic problems found in humans.